A Christmas To Remember
by Mr. E. H. Norrell
Summary: Romance story between Raven and Beast Boy. Its Christmas at TT and everyone is happy. Lemon in a the third chapter for you guys. Please leave reviews! or feedback, anything!
1. Chapter 1

Snow poured from the sky and blanketed the ground in a stunning sheet of white splendor. It was winter in Jump City, and a blizzard was on its way. Snow covered Titans Tower like icing on a T-shaped cake, and Icicles hung down from the roof like giant frozen daggers. The doors of the tower burst open in a flurry of snow and Starfire flew through the door. "Friends!" she shouted, "I have aquired the Hot chocolate and other supplies we require for the lizard!"  
"That's Blizzard Star," said Cyoborg, "A lizard is a small, scaly animal."  
"Glad to see your back Star," said Robin as he walked down the staircase, "Now we can lock up for the long haul, right Cy?"  
"Yeah," he said, "Its gonna be a bad storm man, were gonna be stuck here for a while."  
"Well, at least we will all be together for the holidays eh?"  
So together, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin walked up the stairs to the common room of The Tower, where Beast Boy was molded into the couch like a gelatinous ooze.  
"Hey Star," Said B.B. "Get the goods?" he inquired.  
"Yes and the man at the store was most pleasant" she said "He kept complimenting my "Melons" even though I had purchased none."  
Cyborg, Robin and B.B. all looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her or not. Robin shook his head at them, he didnt want Starfire being pissed for Christmas.

"Hey," said Raven, as the hooded heroine drifted into the common room. "whats going on?" she said in her usual monotone voice.

"I have finished shopping for the Buh-liz-ard!" said Starfire.

"Great," she said apathetically, "If you need me, I'll be in my room/"

"Reading," said B.B. "we know."

Ravens eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as she floated back to her room.

"Come on guys," said Robin, "Lets make some hot chocolate and decorate the tree."


	2. Chapter 2

After completely smothering the tree in tinsel and other decorations, Starfire flew up to the top of the 20 foot leviathan and using her powers, made a glowing green ball of energy for the star. At last they had finished the tree! It was about 11 o'clock on the 23th of December when Robin said "All right guys, I'm off to hit the sack, whats our weather status Cy?"

"Bad man," Said Cyborg, "were gonna be stuck here until at least the 26th."

"At least we will be together for this glorius winter celebration!" said Starfire cheerfully.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "we got each other for the holidays, what more do we need?" he said. Yet deep down, Beast Boy thought about _her._

'Whats another lonely Christmas alone?' he thought.

"Well, g'night guys" said Robin as he left for his room.

"Goodnight Cyborg and Beast Boy." Said Starfire as she quickly followed in Robin's wake.

'A bit _too _quickly' thought Beast Boy, 'But what they do is none of my business.'

"Night B.B., you gonna stay up?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah," replied Beast Boy, "theres always something on Tv at night."

"You alright B.B.?" Cyborg said hesitantly.

"I'm fine Cy, have a good sleep."

Cyborg took one last look at his friend before turning away and walking back to his room. Hours passed by, yet Beast Boy refused to let sleep overtake him. He flipped through channels like a madman, barely stopping at all. Then at about 1:30, he started hearing what he thought was music. He wasnt sure where it was coming from, but he was bored so he decided to check it out. He quickly morphed into a Linx, and treading quickly and silently, ran down the halls of the tower in search of the mysterious sound.

_**And you ask me what I want this year,**_

_**And I try to make this kind and clear,**_

**_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days,_**

Now he was sure he was getting closer, as the sound got louder as he neared the hallway where everyones rooms were.

_**Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings,  
And desire and love and empty things,  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days,**_

As he passed by Robin's room, he noticed Robin with his arms wrapped around the motionless body of Starfire. Cyborg's door was shut. That only left one place left.

_**So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now,  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again,**_

He quietly passed by the door into Raven's room. Then he saw her, sitting on her bed, eyes closed in a medatative postion. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red when he noticed she was wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and a black bra. Her short hair let out in a tangled mass, she was the essence of beauty. He wanted to turn away, but his eyes told him not to. They forced themselves over every inch of her luscious body, going over the curves of her hips and the arch of her back. Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, and was reflected off of the snow that fell outside her window. Blood rushed to his groin making him instantly hard, and he moaned at the suddeness of it. He decided to go work it off in the workout rooom. So he silently padded back through the hallways to his room, and put on his outfit. Raven's eerie music followed him all of the way back.

_**And it's someplace simple where we could live,  
And something only you can give,  
And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive,**_

He walked over to the workout room and started lifting weights quietly, so as not to wake Cyborg or Robin and Starfire. Even in the workout room, he could hear the music spilling through ears.

_**And the one poor child that saved this world,  
And there's 10 million more who probably could,  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them,**_

The music made Raven's body jump back to his mind, and now he couldn't get it out of his head. 100, 200, 300 lbs of weight and he could barely take it anymore, even in his gorrilla form. So he gently set the weights back down, and morphed back into his usual form. He gently padded back to his couch, and sat down on it, enjoying the sound of the music.

_**So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now,  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again,**_

_**I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days**_

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again...

"Beast Boy" said the voice. "Beast Boy, get up."

"uuuugghhh, where am I?" asked B.B.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night" said Robin. Suddenly the previous nights events came rushing back to Beast Boy. The music, the work out, and Raven... Raven. Immediately her image appeared in his head.

"What day is it?" said Beast Boy.

"It's Christmas tonight B.B." said Robin.

"Morning Yall" said Cyborg as he walked into the room, "B.B. you fall asleep on the couch again man?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Come on guys, lets have some breakfast, get sum grub in our stomachs."

"Sounds Great Cy, " said Robin.

Beast Boy reflected over last nights events, and wondered. Had his crush on Raven escalated? Was it lust, or something...more?

"Coming B.B.?" Said Robin.

"Yeah,"said Beast Boy, "Im coming."

**_  
_**

_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg had just finished scrambling some eggs when Raven walked through the door. She said nothing as she sat down at the table, and used her powers to pour herself some O.J.

"So, uh, Raven," stuttered Beast Boy, "get much sleep last night?"

"Not much," she replied, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just interested," he said. He wondered if she knew. She couldnt, he thought. Still, he had a nagging suspiscion, that somehow, she knew. But he put those thoughts aside, as his ravenous hunger consumed his thoughts. He quickly consumed an entire plate of tofu, and left none to spare. After finishing his breakfast, he walked to his room and wandered what to do. He had the perfect idea.

He had decided to take a steam bath, because there was nothing better than a steam on a cold day! So Beast Boy grabbed a towel from his room, and headed for the basement, where the steam room was located. He got off of the elevator and started walking down the corridor, trying to remember where the sauna was. After circling the entire floor, he spotted it and headed towards its glazed wood door. Beast Boy walked inside and, after stripping off his uniform, put on a towel, and turned up the heat.

'Ah,' he thought, 'This is the life.' Beast Boy let all his energy out, and conformed to the heat. He breathed in the delicious warmth, basking in its steamy grip. Soon, his lack of sleep from the previous night consumed him, and he succumbed to the heat as he drifted off to the land of dreams.

Beast Boy was awoken several hours later.

"Friend Beast Boy, you must wake up now, for it is almost the time of the Christmas meal!"

"Ughhh, Star?" he questioned. Then he remembered his serious lack of clothing and started to cover himself up. "What are you doing here?" he said a bit too loud.

"We have been looking for you for the past hour" she said, "You must get ready for the Christmas meal!"

"Oh, okay." he said. Beast Boy took his towel and walked to the adjoining chamber. A blast of warm water washed over him as the shower nozzle jumped to life. Beast Boy then grabbed his towel and headed for the elevator, hoping no one else would see him.

* * *

Raven was headed for her room, when she heard the elevator stop and heard a shuffle of feet as someone got off it. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked towards the other side of the hallway, to see who it was. When she saw Beast Boy walking down the hallway in nothing but a towel, her face lit up like Rudolph's nose. She quickly hid herself from his view.

'Why should I care if he is in a towel?' she thought. She glanced back at him, staying out of sight, and noticed his ripling arm muscles, soaking wet with water. It dripped onto the floor in a slow _drip drip drip _but she was fixed on something else. Her eyes gazed at his toned shape, hungrily soaking up his 6 pack and pecs. She stared at Beast Boy a bit while longer before retreating back to her room. She didnt know what to do, and her mind kept showing her those massive arm muscles, and ripling abs.

"Meditate," she said, "I have to meditate." She would fight to keep these dangerous emotions down.

Christmas had arrived, and all of the Titans gathered in the room for a veritable feast. Beast Boy enjoyed a large tofu turkey, while everyone else ate atofurkey (Turkey, duck, and chicken). They all had fun watching TV, and Robin lit a big fire in the fireplace. Soon after awhile though everyone began to tire. Starfire fell asleep on the couch and Robin gently picked her up, and carried her away. Even Cyborg, who's energy seemed boundless, soon tired and left for confines of his room. This left Beast Boy and Raven sitting in front of a blazing fire, left alone together.

"So um, Raven," said Beast Boy, as the clock struck 12, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Beast Boy." she said. They were sitting together on the couch, and a shock went through Beast Boy's body as their hands touched. He almost instinctively pulled it away, but Raven's hand grasped his tightly. He was too shocked for words, until Raven spoke.

"Look up Garfield." she said staring into his eyes with her's. When he did, he saw a small little leaf.

"Mistletoe..." he almost whispered, but that was all he got out before his and Raven's faces met each other in a kiss. It started out softly, but soon turned into something more as tounge met tounge in a clash of mouths. Raven slid her hands over Beast Boy's muscular body, sliding them over his chest and stomach, and then ripping off his uniform, tearing it to shreds in the process. Beast Boy started kissing Raven's neck, slowly going over her beautiful body, and taking off her leotard with his powerful hands. Beast Boy then slid his hands down to her breasts, and his mouth found his way over too as he licked and sucked on her nipples, causing moans of ecstasy to escape her lips. He then positioned himself on top of her, but stopped himself.

"Keep going," she said "Keep going!"

Beast Boy knew it would hurt her, but he slid his throbbing member into her tight little hole anyway.

Raven shouted out in pain as Beast Boy popped her cherry.

"OOOOOHHHHHH" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he whispered gently into her ear. "I promise this will feel better."

Beast Boy then started thrusting into her, using all his might and force. He started thrusting harder and harder until he heard her start to moan really loud. He made long and hard thrusts until he felt himself coming to the point or exploding. He whispered into her ears

" I love you, and I'm gonna show you just how much."

"Beast Boy..." she said, "Beast Boy, I'm gonna come!" she almost shouted. Beast Boy pulled back his head and made a growl. He felt his penis tighten, then he released himself into her at the same time she did, in a mighty roar of bodily fluids. They collapsed on the couch, unable to move.

"I love you," Raven whispered into his ear. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Raven," he said. He wrapped his arms around her small form, and felt her warmth on him as he drifted off to sleep. But before Beast Boy fell asleep his last thought was

'This is a Christmas to remember.'

The next morning, Cyborg was the first Titan up. He walked into the common room, and upon seeing Raven and Beast Boy intertwined on the couch, said to himself, "God dammit! Am I the only one not getting laid in this Tower?"


End file.
